Don't Judge an Assassin by His Soccer Ball
by Murasaki-yanagi
Summary: Ken's birthday. Bad weather. What lurks in the devious mind of a redheaded assassin? KenAya


Author's Note: I'll be brief. I haven't actually posted a story in three years. I'm a reader/commenter mostly. This is my first Weiss Kreuz story I've ever posted on the internet. Please be gentle? I have more I have written, but figured this one would be first because of Ken's birthday (albeit late). So thank you for reading! I hope it turned out okay.

Warnings: Sap, very light shounen ai

Pairing: Aya/Ken

Disclaimer: Standard issue. I would love to be in Koyasu's ownership shoes but alas it is not so.

The weather was positively dreary. He was used to having snow and the like on his birthday, but this was much worse. Freezing sleet, hail and intermittent snow and wind were pounding the outside of the shop like an over eager salesman. It was like Mother Nature's gift to him this year was a big middle finger. 

Even though he was 20 now, and technically an adult by Japanese standards he couldn't help pouting like a little kid. If he even wanted to exercise his new freedoms, just stepping outside would be signing his death warrant. So he was confined to the house.

It was still early morning, but the storm didn't seem like it would stop at all today. No one was up yet which somewhat irritated him. Sure they were closed today for one last break before the hellish Christmas Eve rush, but it was the principle of it. They hadn't forgotten it was his birthday; he'd made damn sure of that. They just decided he wasn't good enough to get up at a decent hour. This made him moody. Even Aya's always accurate internal clock seemed to have hit the snooze button this morning.

He trudged downstairs, intent on the couch, the TV and a good movie. He could play it cool, biding his time to see if they stirred. If nothing else it would compound each of their punishments. Maybe that would be his birthday present to himself.

Five minutes in, he was out. He wasn't even a morning person on his birthday. It was probably the warm blanket that did him in. He knew that blanket had always had a grudge.

Aya awoke cold and groggy. He'd gotten up late, and that always put him in a sour mood. Walking downstairs intent on coffee, he almost missed Ken curled up on the couch. Almost. I mean he did seem to watch that boy a lot. The sight of the brunet snuggled deep in the blanket, hair sticking up at odd angles that defied gravity, instantly dispelled the morning irritation he had woken up with.

Feeling in a better mood, he walked over to Ken as the coffee began to brew. He crouched next to the couch, watching the steady peaceful breathing of the brunet. Knowing Ken he was probably disappointed he wasn't met with 'Surprise!' and mounds of gifts. Perhaps he could justify waking the unconscious assassin if it was with a present.

So sneaking quietly upstairs, he grabbed the neatly wrapped present and headed back down. Ken probably wouldn't be too happy with the fact that it was a Christmas/Birthday present but the effort would cover the two. He hoped. It did suck to have birthdays that close to another major gift giving holiday.

Sitting down next to him, Ken didn't even stir from his slumber. So Aya plopped the present onto the messy brown hair...and rubbed it around for good measure.

Ken awoke to a strange sensation on his head. Eyes popping open as he turned his head, led to a face full of paper and box. Pushing it away he realized then it was a gift. A birthday present! Sitting up he beamed a huge smile first at the present then at the giver...who happened to be Aya. Maybe he was a bit shocked at that fact, but it warmed his heart to think that the redhead had been the first.

Aya was blushing a bit. That smile was incredible every time he saw it. He poked Ken on the forehead, smirking. "Open it, dummy."

Ken didn't need another prompt. He tore into it like a homeless man with a Happy Meal.

Inside was a soccer ball. His face fell. A soccer ball? He's lived with the guy for how long, and this was the best he could come up with? Even the crazy fangirls would have done better. He tried to mask his disappointment and smile at Aya. "Thanks man, I like it a lot."

Aya frowned. "You're a horrible liar. And I would be offended at your reaction if it was merely a soccer ball. But it isn't. Look closer."

Okay so maybe he had been too hasty. Examining it closer, he saw Sharpie scribbled on its surface. He mouth dropped open when it registered. "Holy crap! You got this signed by the ENTIRE J-league!?! You know I love to watch those guys!"

Aya chuckled as Ken gripped him in a giant warm hug. Is it bad to give a gift so you benefit?

"How the hell did you manage it?" Ken radiated.

Aya cleared his throat nervously. Okay, here came the big one.

"You didn't sleep with the coach did you? Because he's great but ugly as sin."

He choked and shot Ken an incredulous look. Why would he think that?

"Um, no Ken. I did not whore myself out for your birthday present. I actually had to go to every game to qualify for the drawing to win that."

That fact floored Ken. He'd watched every game just for him? Could this really be the Aya he had always wanted?

Aya could read that look in his eyes. "Now I'm not fanatic by any means. But if you, um, every want someone to watch it with, um, don't hesitate to knock on my door."

Ken was so happy his head was spinning. This was the best birthday ever. Aya was the best guy ever. He hugged Aya emphatically. And Aya hugged back. He thought was the best present of all.

Aya was so very contented. His plan had come out with the perfect results. Why confess your feelings in stuttered words when you could just get them a soccer ball?


End file.
